


His way of saying I love you

by DarkEchoes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Malec, algnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His way of saying I love you

Magnus glanced up as the pounding on his door got rougher. "What do you want?" He yelled, pushing himself off the couch. The knocking stopped, but Magnus knew the person was still there. He sighed, slamming the door open. "What do you- Oh!" Magnus gasped as he was pushed back, Alec falling against his chest. "Alexander, what are you doing?"  
"Kiss me." Alec breathed and Magnus shrugged, letting Alec pull them together.   
"Alec. Alec- Stop." Magnus grabbed his shoulders and stared at him for a moment. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Alec stared at his hands and sighed, covering his face. "Alec, darling, you're scaring me." Magnus pulled Alec's hands from his face.   
"Sorry, i just..." Alec bit his lip. "I-I was..." He flushed a deep shade of red. "I don't..."  
"Yeah. I understand. I think..." he stared at Alec questioningly. Alec nodded, staring at the ground.   
"And- And I was... I was thinking about you..." Magnus smiled and nodded, standing and pulling Alec up with him.   
"That's perfectly normal. No harm done." Alec sighed, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. "You okay now?" Alec nodded. "Do you want a ride home?"  
"No, I want to stay."   
"That's fine. You should probably call-"  
"No, they won't care." Magnus sighed.   
"I assume you'll want to sleep in a bed. You can use mine, I can-"  
"I want to share a bed. With you." Magnus chuckled, scooping Chairman Meow into his arms.   
"So straight forward this one." Magnus stroked Chairman's chin and smiled at Alec. "It's late. Follow me."

 

"Sorry Chairman, you can't sleep on the bed with me tonight." Chairman meowed in protest, clawing Magnus's arm. "Alec's sleeping with me. You remember him, right?" Chairman growled softly and jumped out of Magnus's arms, stalking from the room.  
"I think he's jealous." Alec said questioningly and Magnus nodded, shrugging off his shirt.  
"He gets that way sometimes. How do you sleep?"  
"Oh? Like, on my side, sometimes-"  
"No. No, I mean do you sleep in pajamas, shirtless, naked, etc?" Magnus asked and Alec flushed lightly.  
"Usually naked... I mean, I can wear something if you want. I don't have to-"  
"It's fine. I mean, I have clothes if you want to borrow some, but it doesn't matter much to me." Alec nodded, kicking his shoes off. He bit his lip and glanced at Magnus awkwardly. Magnus sighed and turned away. Alec stripped down and sunk into the sheets. He felt the bed shift beside him as Magnus laid down. Alec stared at the wall for a while, then slowly scooted towards Magnus. Magnus smiled slightly and set a hand gingerly on Alec's side.   
"Magnus?"  
"Yes?"  
"You... You've had sex before, right?" Alec asked, chewing his cheek as he waited for Magnus to answer.  
"Well, yes. I assume you haven't, unless that's changed since the last time we talked about it." Alec shook his head.  
"It hasn't..." Magnus grunted softly in response and they both ceased talking. 

 

They stayed like that for a long time. Laying beside each other, their breathing synced almost as well as their heartbeats. Alec suddenly turned over, pressing his lips against Magnus's. Magnus flinched in surprise, but kissed back when he realized what was happening. His grip on Alec's hip tightened and Alec moaned softly, blushed, and pulled away.   
"Alec?"   
"Mm-hm?"  
"Do you... Want to have sex?"  
"Um..." Alec stared at his hands. "Yes, eventually."  
"Do you have anyone in mind? Besides Jace." Alec must have found his hands really interesting, considering he hadn't looked away from them. In fact, he stared at them more intently. "Sorry. You don't need to answer that. I-I don't know what I was thinking." As Magnus started to roll over, Alec muttered softly. "What was that, Alec?"  
"I... You." He whispered so softly Magnus could hardly understand him. Magnus sighed, moving closer to Alec.  
"Do you really mean that?" Alec nodded, his face reddening. Magnus smiled softly and kissed Alec's nose. "Do you want to do it now or...?" Alec bit his lip and nodded slightly. "Okay. Tell me if you change your mind." Magnus murmured and pecked Alec's lips. 

Magnus touched Alec's arm softly, moving him to the center of the bed. Magnus smiled reassuringly at Alec and squeezed his hand. Magnus pressed their lips together, intertwining their fingers. Alec moaned quietly and Magnus slid a hand down, grazing Alec's hips lightly with his fingers. Alec shivered, his mouth falling open. Magnus gladly took the invitation, slipping his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec gasped, his knee jerking up and rubbing Magnus between the legs. Magnus pulled back, staring at Alec curiously. Alec nodded slightly and pulled Magnus down to him, kissing him roughly. Magnus moaned and straddled Alec's waist. He snapped his fingers and Alec squealed as cool liquid appeared inside him.   
"Should have warned you." Magnus chuckled, pecking Alec's lips. "Sorry." Magnus ran his thumb down Alec's shaft, nipping his jawline. "Are you ready?"   
"Yeah, just-" Alec cut off with a scream as he felt something furry brush across his stomach and Magnus swore.   
"Chairman Meow!" He yelled and Chairman backed into the corner. Magnus's cat eyes flashed and he growled, smirking as the cat scampered from the room. He sighed and shut the door, crawling back onto Alec. "I'm sorry." he glanced down at Alec's member and nodded, wrapping his long fingers around it. He pecked Alec's lips as he rubbed below the head. Alec moaned loudly, his nails digging into Magnus's bicep. He slipped a finger into Alec's hole, brushing his prostate. Alec shuddered and Magnus moved his lips down to his neck. Magnus pulled his finger out and pressed his member against his entrance, squeezing Alec's hand softly. "Just relax. Tell me if you want to stop." He pushed in slowly and Alec gasped, his grip on Magnus's hand tightening. He squeezed his eyes shut and Magnus stopped moving, already all the way in.   
"Don't move. Please..." Alec choked and Magnus swallowed the lump rising in his throat.   
"Alec, I can stop if you want." Alec shook his head against Magnus's shoulder.  
"No. Just... Please wait." Magnus nodded, pressing his lips against the soft spot on Alec's neck by his ear. Alec was still for a moment, then squeezed Magnus's hand. Magnus pulled out slowly, then back in, continuing hesitantly. Alec clenched his jaw, blood dripping down his fingers where his nails were buried in Magnus's arm.   
"Are you okay?" Alec nodded.  
"Y-Yes... Faster." Magnus nodded, obeying as Alec mumbled soft words.  _Harder. Faster. Please don't stop._  
"I love you." Magnus whispered and Alec made a sound in his throat, but Magnus knew what he had meant. Alec cleanched around him and they both came. Magnus collapsed beside Alec, pulling him against his chest. "I love you." It was his way of asking if he was okay.  
"I'm okay." It was his way of saying he loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make an AU for this.... Who knows?


End file.
